


Hold Back

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Half-Dressed Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien





	Hold Back

Saitou laid on his back, hands wandering over his thighs, rucking up his kimono, letting his fundoshi be pulled off. Sanosuke was hasty this night, pushing him down before he had a chance to properly disrobe, but he didn’t mind so much once a hot mouth wrapped around his cock. 

Stifling his moans would have been pointless and Saitou opted for pulling his kimono out of the way, watching Sanosuke swallow him down in one swift, fluid movement. How long had they been doing this? Saitou could still remember how clumsy the boy had been with cock, choking and gagging, eyes tearing up and watering, but he tried, and _oh_ , he tried and tried and tried and now… 

“Hnngh!” Saitou arched his back, his fingers digging into the tops of his thighs, his own nails catching on his rigid, scarred flesh as he dug in, opening his legs further, pulling his knees up. “ _S-Sanosuke_!” 

A wicked smile returned his groans, dark, rich brown eyes looking up at him, slowly sliding up the cock in his mouth before swallowing it wholly again. Saitou had to bite his knuckle, had to put a hand on the back of Sanosuke’s head, twisting his fingers in short, soft hair. 

He let that mouth work him, sucking, a hand grasping him at the base, so that wicked tongue could torture his sensitive head, delving into the slit as he pulled the foreskin down, and then he was hands free, sucking the length into the back of his throat all over again. Saitou was keening, doing his best to let Sanosuke have the control over his pleasure, to be patient and allow Sanosuke to taste and explore and bring him to exquisite climax. 

But it was difficult to keep himself calm and still. 

Holding himself back was not something that Saitou did well or easily. His body ached for more, but to grab onto Sanosuke and push him down would have… 

Saitou groaned, focusing on anything but about how badly he wanted to thrust his hips and grab Sanosuke by the hair. 

But, it was Sanosuke that took the lead this night, and Saitou knew well how much stronger, how much more intense his pleasure would finally be, allowing everything to slowly build, until Sanosuke allowed him to tumble over the edge.


End file.
